His Eyes
by Golak
Summary: There was just something about his eyes and she seemed to be mesmerized by him.


Hello everyone.

I wanted to thank everyone that had taken the time to review my last fiction, "Her Eyes".

A special thank you to **Miss Mango,** **Buffy Fan** and **Serenitysweety** who had taken the time to review the last chapter of "Her Eyes". I hope you get to see this message here

Here's a short story. This would be my first try at a one shot, and I really hope that you enjoy it. Personally, I think that story line might have the potential to become a longer story, so I would much appreciate it if you tell me what you think.

The reason I didn't want to start a new long story was because I am leaving Vancouver tomorrow and I won't be able to update regularly for probably 5 to 6 weeks. And as I have mentioned before, I don't like to keep my readers at a cliffhanger for a long time.

Anyways, like always, reviews are eagerly wanted

Enjoy.

* * *

She was walking slowly. The sun was out and the weather couldn't have been more beautiful. The light shower of the night before had left a slight breeze with tiny drops of water on trees and bushes. The weather was crisp with a unique tenderness, just how she liked it.

She took a deep breath and inhaled the soft smell of wet grass; the most wonderful smell in the world.

Today had been a good day; somehow in between waking up fairly late and munching down her breakfast while running to school, she had managed to get into class before her teacher and avoid getting a detention. That was always a bonus.

She opened her arms a little bit on her sides and took another deep breath, but this time, she closed her eyes as to try to focus on the act, "I feel so happy right now," she thought to herself.

And that's when it happened; again; for the third time within a course of a week.

The first time it had happened, she blamed it on the sunshine filtering through tree leaves. The lighting just seemed so perfect.

The second time was even worse; not only the lighting were perfect, but the sound of a soft violin being played by a street musician was a bizarre turn out; almost as if she was the main character of a 40's WW2 romance.

And today...well...today just seemed so ordinary, and aside from the perfect weather and the gentle smell of wet grass, she really couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way.

She was feeling so happy just a second ago; so why she felt like her insides were twirling around all of a sudden? Why couldn't she look away?

Why couldn't she remember exactly _who_ he was? It wasn't a big mystery or anything. It was actually a public knowledge. So why was her mind refusing to take those red flags into consideration?

A sudden reverie of his aggressive yet passionate lips on hers flashed through her mind and she let out a sharp exhale. What was she thinking?

Usagi kept her distance from him; she just stared at him as he took another drag of his cigarette. She took a long look at him, taking in his appearance.

He was sitting on the bench beside the water fountain; his head was leaned against the back of the bench, his legs bent on the knees and in his right hand he was holding a half gone cigarette. He was looking up at the sky, and Usagi could see that he was probably ignoring whatever that was being said to him by his friends, who were either standing around or sitting beside him.

His red tie was loose and he didn't have his dark blue blazer on, "he never does," Usagi thought to herself.

She was just standing there, her hands grasping her school bag tight in front of her and she could feel that the happiness she was feeling only a few minutes ago was draining out of her system very slowly.

She watched in haze as his hand went up to his lips and in a very slow and tired motion before he took another drag.

She didn't know exactly what happened next, but as she was contemplating on whether to go back the path she had came from, or simply pass them, someone within their group spotted her and turned his attention to her.

Usagi gasped when his head turned almost abruptly to his left and he lowered the cigarette from his lips; without taking another drag.

Her heart was beating frantically against her chest and her mouth was suddenly so dry and she knew the cause of it.

There was just something about his eyes!

She immediately lowered her gaze. She could almost feel his hands on her. The way he had pulled her up against his tall form; the way his left hand had squeezed her waist; the way his knee had pushed between her thighs to steady her trembling legs.

Usagi took a deep breath, "this is not helping," she thought to herself, "I shouldn't be thinking about that...".

So when she raised her head and took another short glance at them and started to walk away, it wasn't because she had suddenly gained some sort of magical confidence; it was only because she wanted to get away from them; from him.

She did manage to take a few hurried steps, she was even able to let out a sigh in relief...

"Hey look who it is," Usagi stopped dead in her tracks, "a little lost kitten," all color drained from her face.

She took a tiny glance from the corner of her eye, where a tall brunette was standing with her arms folded in front of her chest. A little smirk apparent on her lips and her short pixie hair was messy.

Usagi just stayed where she was. She knew it was crazy and maybe even a bit dangerous to be associating with them. They didn't have the best reputation after all and it didn't really help that her father's journalistic ambition had opened up a whole new window to their daily activities in front of her eyes.

"Hey babe, don't just stand there; come and play," the blond guy that was sitting on the bench beside _him_ said. He didn't have his tie and the two top buttons of his white shirt were open. His dark blond hair was disheveled and even though Usagi was standing a good few feet from them, she could still see how his green eyes narrowed at her with glee.

Usagi took a nervous gulp when she realized that _his_ eyeswere still fixed on her. His royal blue eyes that seemed so fervent and yet, so very distant; those eyes that had caught her like a frighten little bunny every time they had looked at her.

"I have to go," Usagi couldn't believe the tiny sound that she had just let out, "what is wrong with me? Don't speak to them, just walk away," she shouted at herself.

"Oh come on little kitty, we won't bite; unless, you ask very nicely," the tall girl said, her mouth still curled up in the smirk.

"Uhhh...I really should go, I'm late," Usagi tried again. It's not as if they had restrained her from moving, they weren't even that close enough to block her escape. So why was she trying to convince them?

She took a short stare at him again, and something in her stomach switched. He was back into his previous position. Head leaned against the back of the bench and eyes looking up high to the sky. The cigarette was long gone.

"Hey Mamoru, convince the lady to stay, would you?" the blond guy mused. He had obviously seen Usagi's stare, and his voice sounded so...entertained?

Usagi hated how her heart beat escalated upon hearing his name; hated her pathetic eagerness to hear what he had to say. Why did she care so much?

So what if she had seen stars when his mouth was firmly against hers? What if his right hand had stroke her cheek and jaw line with a tenderness that just seemed so out of character for him?

"Why should I?"

Three simple, tiny discrete words and yet, they managed to freeze everything around Usagi. He didn't even look at her.

She stood there and clenched her hands on her bag, her knuckles white and her tiny carefully manicured and polished nails hurting her palms.

The brunette's smirk turned into a huge grin and the blond just kept staring at her with knowing eyes. The other two boys standing beside the tall girl just continued their conversation.

And he didn't even take another glance at her.

So Usagi did the only thing she knew was right.

She walked away.

* * *

It was dark outside; this was one of the things Usagi hated about autumn nights. The days were just too short for her liking.

She passed the grocery bag from one hand to the other in a tired gesture. Her back was hurting a little and she had to fight another yawn.

She turned at a corner of the street that would take her home. The long walk from their house to the grocery store was probably one of the few daily exercises she did; well, aside from every morning's run to the school.

She was humming to herself, a distraction from the dark and the stillness of her surroundings. It always helped to add a tiny melody around. She was in her own little world and suddenly her breath caught in her throat when an arm snaked around her waist and a moment later, her back was pressed against a solid chest.

"Little bunnies shouldn't spring around in the dark, it's too dangerous," his hot breath tickled her ear and she immediately lost herself in the euphoric feeling of being in his arms.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she mumbled. Too absorbed to care about their earlier encounter in the park. The feeling of his hand stroking her forearm was blocking any coherent thought in her mind.

"Sure you can," she could feel the smirk that was pulled on his lips; his tone was so obvious.

"What, you think I can't?" she challenged him, but her voice was too small and her trembling form was too ridiculous to have any kind of impact.

"I know you can't," came his taunting respond, and just like that, Usagi remembered.

She hurriedly tried to detangle herself from him, only to find that he was much stronger than her.

"Why should you care anyway?" she spat, as she tried to detach herself again, "it's not like I'm your responsibility or anything," she elbowed him again.

"Stop tussling around," he growled.

"Let go of me," she knew those words would work on him. It always did.

She whirled around to face him. He was clad in jeans, a black T-shirt and a grey jacket. Her breath hitched a little; his black hair was tousled and his dark blue eyes were watching her with intensity.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she asked him in a shaky voice. The wind was playing with her long blond hair and she could feel that one of the buns on top of her head was loose.

"Doing what?" he reached into the pocket of his jacket and retrieved his pack of cigarettes.

" _This..._ coming on to me in the dark, following me around, kissing me whenever you see fit..."

"I didn't hear you complaining," he held the lighter in one hand as the other hand tried to keep the tiny flame in place. He took a long drag before looking up at her once more.

She stared at him for a long moment; taking into account the light scar on the left side of his jaw line. For a moment, his eyes were hidden behind a trail of smoke.

"What is this? What are we doing?" she asked him finally. She needed to know; she couldn't manage her feelings and her heaving mind without knowing what this was. This semi weird relationship that she couldn't even call it one. None of her friends knew about him, and she was pretty sure none of his did either.

"Do we need to put a name on everything?" he leaned against the wall behind him; his posture relaxed.

"So...what? Are we going to continue on this road?" she eyed him carefully; the grocery bag uncomfortable in her hands as she shifted it from one side to the other.

His sharp and observant glare noticed her discomfort and he casually leaned forward and took the bag from her; holding it in his left hand.

"What is wrong with what we're doing right now?"

"I just don't know what it is that we're doing. That's the whole point," she tried to get him to understand. But how could he? He was the great Chiba Mamoru, the ultimate bad boy of all Juban. He was the guy that parents warned their teenage girls about; the guy that young boys worshiped and at the same time, feared dearly. How could he understand any kind of deep feelings?

He didn't respond. He just keep staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face and seeing that look angered her even more.

"You know what? I don't care. This little parade, this little _thing_ between us, is over Mamoru. So stop showing up in weird places. Stop watching me from far away. Stop coming to my school and stop touching me. I am not yours to touch Chiba," she cried out in frustration. Letting out all the anger and hurt she had been feeling these past couple of weeks. From the moment she had seen him at the local arcade.

Something flashed in his eyes, something that Usagi couldn't really comprehend; what she did notice was his sudden change in posture as he stood straight up and leaned forward to look into her face, "Oh yeah? And I suppose that little gigolo is who you rather to be touched by?" he growled in a low voice and for a moment Usagi didn't know what to say.

"Who? Akio? What are you talking about? His one of my good friends and he is not a gigolo," she threw her arms in the air and brushed him off.

"Friends, right! Keep telling yourself that," he said in a cool voice, so in contrast with his demeanor just a minute ago.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Is not like we have any kind of a relationship, I don't have to explain myself to you,"

"I don't like the way he looks at you,"

"Well, too bad. I don't like the way you treat me when we're not alone. So that's that. I guess we're even," she took a step towards him and reached out to retreat her grocery bag; he held the bag a little further away from her, "I'll walk you home,"

"Don't bother. I can walk by myself,"

"I said I'll walk you home," he pinned her with his gaze. The intensity of his narrowed eyes was just too much for her. Her brows frowned and she let out a little huff before turning around and walking ahead of him.

She could feel his tall figure following her like a dark shadow.

In the deepest layers of her mind, she tried to take smaller steps; smaller steps towards home, so she could be with him for a moment longer and just that thought, broke something in her heart, "Am I falling for him?" she though to herself.

She turned her head and took a quick glance at him from her shoulders; she was immediately met with his lingering stare right in the eye. She blushed and turned.

"You know," he said, while taking a big step to match her pace as he raised his right arm and put it around her slender shoulder, "you look cute when you blush," he gave her another smirk, oh how those damn smirks infuriated her.

"I always look cute, thank you very much," she raised her chin and took a direct look in his eyes.

"Um, well...that's debatable," he smirked at her flushed cheeks and wrinkled little nose.

She gave a sharp huff and turned her head the other way, "I'll have you know, a lot of guys tell me that I look gorgeous..." her voice trailed off when she felt his hand on her shoulder tightened a little.

"Those little losers you hang out with are not the best judges," he said in a cool voice, obviously enjoying the fact that her cheeks were now turned crimson red.

"Oh and I guess your friends are cool...you know what, I don't care what you think of me or my friends, I don't care what you think about anything; period," she spat and hurriedly brushed his arm off of herself, taking two large steps away from him. They were near her house anyway, and the last thing she wanted to happen was being seen with him by a member of her family.

"Well, thank you for walking me home," she said in a formal manner, reaching out to take back her grocery bag, "good night," she turned to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow," came his respond.

Usagi took a deep breath and shook her head; what was with him? Was he even paying attention to what she was saying to him before?

"I don't think so," she said, "I don't think we should see each other anymore," she continued without turning around. She didn't want to face him, because the minute she would, her chances of being freed from those eyes were below zero.

"Don't be so dramatic, I know you're angry about today at the park; but come one, don't be such a baby,"

Usagi whirled around, her eyes widened with disbelief and her mouth pressed into a thin line, "I'm being a baby?" She asked in a dangerous tone. She was boiling inside, all those feelings that she had been trying to fight were rushing back to her; anger, hurt, confusion, fear and above all... that feeling she knew too well but didn't have the guts to admit.

"What do you want from me Usagi?" he took a step towards her and stared right into her eyes.

"I don't...I mean...I don't know what I want, but this," she pointed her tiny fingers between the two of them, "I know that I don't want," she took another deep breath.

"You mean, you don't want to be with me? Is that it?"

"I am not with you Mamoru, this is not us being together...this is just you finding me amusing for God knows what, and doing whatever the hell you want. This is not a relationship,"

"What is your definition of a relationship?" his question was like a punch into her stomach; she didn't see this coming. And the question itself was again so out of character for him. Even hearing the word as simple as "relationship" from his mouth was confusing.

"It doesn't matter what a relationship is, I just know that what we have is not one. It doesn't work this way, all we have are these late night rendezvous, just the two of us alone. And it's not even a rendezvous; it is basically you, appearing out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me. You don't even look at me when you're with your friends, or when we are in the public place, but you still manage to pull me somewhere isolated and ..." her voice trailed off again, trying to forget the feeling of his addictive mouth on hers.

"And what? Jeeze don't stop now, you seem to have a lot to say," he folded his arms against his chest and watched her with clouded eyes.

Usagi shrugged and let out a defeated sigh, "you know what...it really doesn't matter...we are so different, we won't understand a thing the other person says,"

"I can be the judge of what I do or do not understand," he said darkly. His posture tense and his jaw line was stiff. But Usagi seemed so oblivious.

"I'm late Mamoru, I have to go inside," she said after a few moments of silence.

He didn't say anything. Usagi took a final glance at his face and tried to memorize every nook and cranny of that beautiful face; it was odd to think of Chiba Mamoru as beautiful. His reputation and personality was far from being associated with anything feminine like, and yet, Usagi couldn't think of a better word. She took in his black bangs that were clouding his forehead, his royal thin nose, sturdy jaw line and eyes that she could easily lose herself in...always did lose herself in.

"Goodbye," she said in a low voice when he stood silent.

She had just turned around and was about to take those final steps to the pathway of her house, when Mamoru's arms encircled her waist and pulled her almost aggressively back. Usagi gave out a little yelp and the next moment, she was spun around and was now facing him; the grocery bag was dropped.

Her tiny hands clutched the material of his shirt to steady herself. She was breathing harshly, not believing the unceremonious manner of being pulled against him.

"Listen to me," he hissed while eyeing her carefully; his arms were tight around her fragile form as he pushed her harder against himself, "I don't know what goes on in that little head of yours," Usagi's eyes widened again; how dare he insult her in a time like this? "But I'm going to say this once," he pulled her up a little, in order to be able to look her right in the eye; Usagi moaned despite herself, the feeling of his muscular chest against her was just too much.

"I'm a private man Usagi...and what we have...what I feel about you is the most private of them all," he pinned her down with the intensity of his eyes, "I don't want you to get into my world, because the only time that I can escape it...is when I'm with you," he brought his face closer to hers; her heart was beating faster than ever and her mouth was suddenly so dry.

His kiss was slow and tingling; so unlike all those other times that he had kissed her senseless, devouring her lips in a passion that had burnt her entire body. His arms, although tight around her form, but didn't roam around like it always did.

She sighed in his kiss, giving in to his desires once more. She let her tongue dance with his, in a melody that she had come to know and love. His hand came up to cup her cheek, angling her head so he could deepen the kiss. A low growl came out of the depths of his throat when she licked his lower lip and then opened her mouth once more to invite him in; his warm thumb was caressing her cheekbones and jaw line, so smooth and compassionate; so unlike Mamoru.

She was lost...lost out of her mind...lost out of her soul...lost out of her heart, and she knew she had lost that battle weeks ago.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said when he finally pulled away from her swollen lips. Her eyes were glossy and her whole face was flushed, and she could only imagine the image she was making in his eyes.

Hours later when Usagi was lying on her bed, buried by her pink fluffy blanket with little white bunnies on it, she remembered what he said to her before he left.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. Every fiber in her being told her that this was wrong, that _being_ with him was wrong. She told herself day after day, minute by minute that being with him, having him in her life was a wrong choice.

And every time she had remembered his eyes; those eyes that had her mesmerized from day one.

And she just knew that even though her mind was screaming at her to run the other direction, but her heart had decided to take a reroute.

A route that had taken Usagi directly at his door steps.

Her mind was already too late.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and its fabulous characters in anyway._ _I wish I did. But I don't. All the delightful rights of this wonderful manga/anime and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi._


End file.
